The Mystery of Keanna
by Keanna Black
Summary: Set when Harry went to school. AU where Sirius has a daughter called Keanna. Will Keanna be able to cope with school when everyone is bugging her to tell them her past? She finally does give in though :D Hope you enjoy! Fred W/OC fic C: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery of Keanna**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters; they belong to the much-loved J. K. Rowling. But Keanna and Charlene do belong to me, so please do NOT steal, copy or use them without permission.

**Chapter 1: Life without parents**

Keanna had spent some of her life living in a house called "The Burrow", the family she lived with all had red hair, and they all called her 'K' because that's the only name she would give, she didn't like to talk about her past. It was way too depressing for her.

"Come on, K! We're going to be late for the train!" Keanna could hear Fred calling, from the bottom of the stairs. Keanna got up and stumbled out of her room and skipped happily down the stairs.

She smiled devilishly at Fred; who just rolled his eyes, patted her on the head and went outside, they were going to go to King cross's station by port-key. Keanna followed the family of redheads to a field where a boot was lying. The boot was what would take her to King cross's station, and she was excited.

"Take my hand." Fred Smiled at her, Fred was the only one Keanna felt like she could trust, maybe she would tell Fred the truth about her, and make him swear to tell no one, even George, his twin brother? Yeah that seemed reasonable enough. Keanna took hold of his hand and held on tightly, they grabbed the boot along with everyone else and she was flung into the vortex, she felt slightly sick, but was fine by the time they appeared in the car park, thankfully no muggles were about.

On the way to platform 9¾, Keanna thought about her parents. Her dad was put in Azkaban when she was only one. She didn't really know him, but from what she had heard about him, he didn't seem like a traitor and a mass-murderer. Her mother had died from a bad case of dragon pox when Keanna was three, so she didn't even really know her either. How life sucked, for Keanna, she was an only child with parents she never really knew. Though she was brought to the Weasley's house when she was nine, so she couldn't complain about not having a family to look after her, because she did, even if she blocked most of them out of her life because she scared they'd hate her if they knew the truth. Come on, they didn't even know her name. 'Eh, but they'll hear it when I go up for sorting…' Keanna thought to herself, 'What will they think of me then?'

Keanna stopped in front of the barrier between nine and ten and looked expectantly up at Fred and George 'Gosh, I'm tiny.' Keanna blinked while thinking. Fred smiled, took hold of his trolley and was about to go when they heard someone saying something.

"Excuse me, but how do you get to platform 9¾?" The boy asked. Molly Weasley, the mother of all the redheads, looked at the dark brown-haired boy.

"Just watch Fred and George." She smiled brightly at him. "Right, go on Fred."

"I'm not Fred! He's Fred." One twin said pointing to the other twin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry George." Molly apologized.

"Only joking mum, I am Fred." And with that, and a giggle from Keanna, Fred ran at the wall between the two platforms and disappeared. George went after him and then they let the boy go next. Keanna watched him disappear and then smiled up at Molly.

"Oh, go on then, K." She smiled. Keanna grinned from ear to ear then grabbed her trolley, looked to make sure no muggles were watching and then ran straight at the wall.

Coming out the other side she was greeted instantly by Fred and George, and they all waited for the rest which consisted of their mum, Ron, Percy and Ginny; who wouldn't be boarding the train until the next year. The other boy was staring at the train, something Keanna had got used to since she had been with the Weasley's since Fred and George had started Hogwarts. She was nine at that point, and she wished she could forget that terrible night one time, in the woods, with her muggle best friend, who had to be wiped of all memory of Keanna because of what she saw.

It was a clear night, the moon was out and full, somehow, this brought a chill to Keanna, because she knew someone who was a werewolf. Keanna just hoped that the said werewolf wasn't in the same woods. It was slightly stupid of Keanna to think that being out in the woods at night, when there was a full moon, was a good idea.

"Why are you so scared?" Keanna's friend had said.

"I'm not" Keanna had snapped. "Honestly, Charlie, I'd say you're the one who is scared." At that point Keanna heard a howl and then rustling of the bushes behind her and Charlene.

"W-What was that?" Charlene had asked, staring around with wide eyes.

"I have no idea, Charlie." Keanna had lied, she knew fine rightly what it was, and she only hoped it wouldn't find them. But sure enough, a very familiar looking figure stepped out of the shadows. Keanna put herself between Charlene and the werewolf, a tear falling down her cheek as Charlene screamed. The werewolf let out a low growl and took a step forward. Keanna looked back at Charlene's terrified body and then turned back, sighed and transformed into her hybrid form, she having two forms excluding human form. An Animagos form, which was a giant, black domestic-looking cat, and her hybrid form, the same cat but standing on two legs with a whole lot more fur and a real fluffy tail, if it wasn't for the dangerous look in her eyes and her sharp claws, she could almost be mistaken for a giant teddy bear… Or a very-small-compared-to-the-werewolf-sized-teddy-bear.

Keanna thought about what she should do, she was far too short and young to take on the werewolf, so her best bet was to run and hope that he thing followed. So she took one big breath and shot off, as fast as she could possibly go on two legs. The werewolf followed, but as she knew fine rightly, she wasn't fast enough, it was approaching morning now, and the moon was still high in the sky. She came down like a ton of bricks when the werewolf launched itself at her, knocking her to the cold ground. Keanna had screamed, well more like whimpered very loudly, until the moon disappeared, the attacking stopped and she lay there, gasping for breath, completely surprised that she was even alive after that, as a man struggled to cope with what he had done, not knowingly, to her. She had by that time, gone back to her human form, and had nothing but bloody, ripped clothes covering her messed up body. The man had then cast spells so she regained the blood she had lost and the cuts had closed up to stop more blood flowing out and then he used magic to make her clothes sow together so they looked like they were brand new. He then turned around as Charlene came out of the shadows, fear in her eyes, she had seen it all. Keanna had then blacked out, and when she came to, Charlene was back in her home, in her bed and didn't even know Keanna existed. The man had brought Keanna straight to the Weasley's home and then disappeared.

Keanna was dragged back to the present by Fred snapping his fingers in front of her tear-stained face.

"Come on," Fred sighed, his voice soft.

"Sorry… Bad memory." Keanna smiled weakly, rubbing her eyes, getting rid of the tears, god she missed Charlene.

"It's alright, I really wish you'd tell me more about yourself, but it's your choice." Fred sighed again, and climbed onto the train.

'That does it, I'm definitely going to tell him' Keanna thought climbing on after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mystery of Keanna**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters; they belong to the much-loved J. K. Rowling. But Keanna does belong to me, so please do NOT steal, copy or use her without permission.

**Chapter 2: A Road to a New Life**

Keanna decided to stay with Fred and tell him, but how was she going to be able to talk to him without George being there? Her question was answered when George decided he wanted to be a cabin by himself, which was odd, but convenient. Keanna took I a deep breath, as she sat down on the other side of the cabin. Fred somehow knew what was about to happen.

"Well… To start off… My name is Keanna Black." Keanna smiled weakly up at him.

"Ah, I knew it was a nice name." Fred grinned.

"Yeah, also my dad is in Azkaban… His name… Sirius Black." Keanna waited for Fred to take this in.

"Don't know him… I think." Fred said, Keanna let out a breath, relieved. She then told him why her dad was in Azkaban.

"I doubt he'd to that to his own best friend…" Keanna finished.

"Um, okay." Fred blinked; his expression blank.

"My mum died from dragon pox when I was 3, she did love her dragons…" Keanna sighed, not looking up at Fred.

"Ah… Where were you for 6 years, before you came to us, if you don't mind my asking?" Fred asked.

"With Lupin…" Keanna answered.

"Lupin?" Fred frowned, not remembering this guy.

"He is one of my Dad's friends; he is also my Godfather… Oh and a werewolf." Keanna blinked, staring off into the distance

"Wow…" Was all Fred managed to say, out of his shock.

Keanna showed Fred the scars on her arms and legs and told him there were others, but they'd be too personal to show.

"How did you get those?" Fred asked, looking worried.

Keanna told him about the night in the woods with Charline, and how she didn't even know that Keanna existed anymore.

"Lupin couldn't believe what he had done, so he brought me straight to The Burrow, and here we are now." Keanna chuckled a little. "I miss him… But I'm terrified of him, does that even make sense?" Keanna looked up at Fred finally, fear present in her eyes. Fred smiled lightly and moved to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's okay." Fred said, doing his best to comfort her, it sure was hard being a 13 year old.

Just then George and Lee Jordan walked in and sat down.

"What's with K?" George asked, looking at her.

"Nothing," Keanna snapped, and blinked the tears away.

"If you say so," George sighed.

Keanna looked at her feet, one of the reasons she liked Fred more than George was because Fred could understand her better.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Keanna told Fred and got up.

"Okay, key," He winked and watched her leave. Keanna smiled and skipped down the corridor, feeling much better about her.

"Key?" George frowned. "Do you know her real name?"

"I might do." Fred retorted.

"Can you tell me?" George blinked.

"If she wanted you to know, she would have told you herself." Fred smiled. George sighed and sat in a huff.

Keanna meanwhile was looking for Ron, randomly. She found him in a cabin with the dark-haired boy from King's cross station.

"Oh hey K!" Ron grinned, he looked very excited.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Keanna beamed back, sitting down.

"That is Harry Potter!" He smiled, pointing at the other boy.

"Who?" Keanna frowned, and then remembered Lupin mentioning someone called James Potter, 'Could he be his son?' She thought.

"You don't know who Harry potter is?" Ron blinked; his face full of shock.

"Well no, I haven't really been listening in on the wizarding world, but by any chance are you James Potter's son?" Keanna asked, turning to Harry. When he nodded, Keanna smiled. "_Him_, I've heard a lot of." Keanna grinned.

"You have?" Harry Asked.

"Well my Godfather talked about the marauders all the time… Oops…" Keanna's eyes widened, realizing she had given away that she even had some sort of family. "Oh… Well I'd might as well say this now too, My father is your Godfather." She said, looking at Harry.

"Really?" Harry Smiled.

"Well yeah… But…" Keanna sighed. "Never mind." And with that she got up and stormed out, before Ron or Harry had the chance to ask her anything more about her family or life.

Keanna Cursed herself on the way back to Fred's cabin.

'Well, He doesn't know who my dad or Godfather is.' Keanna thought, smiling weakly. She clambered back into the cabin and sat at the window where Fred had moved over for her.

Keanna looked out the window, fields were turning from neat to wild, they were nearly there, and Keanna couldn't wait.

"Excited?" Fred asked her.

"Yep!" Was her ecstatic reply.

"So am I, and I've been here for two years already," Fred grinned.

"Hogwarts _is_ amazing though, so I'm not surprised." Keanna nodded softly.

"Mhmmm," Fred's grin softened to a smile.

"Will they say my name?" Keanna suddenly frowned.

"Probably, but you could try stopping them?" Fred sighed lightly.

"Yeah, I will." She smiled devilishly.

George watched her carefully; Keanna had always ignored him, but why? What was it about Fred that this nameless girl liked more than him? George tried to figure this out as Keanna and Fred stared out the window. He really wished she wouldn't ignore him, because it was starting to get to him.

Keanna smiled as the train came to a stop in the station at Hogsmede, Hagrid told the first years to follow them, the minute Keanna and the twins had got off the train. Keanna hugged Fred tightly, said good-bye, gave a little wave to George and skipped off after the half-giant. George stood there, stunned. Had she just _waved_ to him?

Keanna was still worried about the Professors knowing her name, but she chose to ignore that thought as she climbed into one of the boats with some other first years.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter for this story… Sorry for stalling on it. (And I know the names aren't in alphabetical order, but I don't care xD)**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise, I don't own.**

**Chapter 3: Sorting Chaos**

The boats travelled slowly across the black lake, Keanna was sharing the boat with Harry, Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be bossy. Harry looked just as nervous as Keanna, which made her relax just a tiny bit.

Keanna couldn't lie, she was excited, she finally had the chance to start afresh, and she could make more friends. No one would have to know who she really is. Part of her wondered why she even cared what people would think of her if they knew anything about her. But she just wasn't a trusting person.

Hogwarts came into view and Keanna couldn't help gasping in surprise with everyone else. She had read about Hogwarts in books, but hadn't really got the chance to wonder what it actually looked like. She grinned goofily as the boats continued forward into some underground harbour, she climbed out and followed Hagrid up to the great oak front doors to the castle, where he knocked three times.

"Good luck everyone!" Hagrid smiled and walked off.

A stern-looking witch opened the front doors and beckoned everyone to come in and follow her. Keanna followed Ron and Harry closely, not wanting to get lost amongst all the people filing into a small room, across from the already-packed Great Hall.

"Right, you will wait in here until we are ready for you to come in and get sorted, please make yourselves as presentable as you can." Professor McGonagall announced and then walked away towards the Great Hall.

Keanna dragged her hands through her semi-curly hair, trying to get it to flatten out a bit, but it was completely useless, her hair just loved being annoying. Even though she was a metamorphmagus, she wasn't about to prove that to everyone in the room. She sighed impatiently as she started patting her hair furiously.

"Stupid hair!" Keanna snarled, giving up after a while.

"Yeah, mine's not much better." Harry smiled at her, Keanna thought this was very true, because his hair was sticking up all over the place.

Professor McGonagall came back in and told everyone that they were ready for them, so Keanna again followed Harry and Ron out of the side-room and across the entrance hall, through the doors and into the Great Hall. Keanna let out another gasp as she looked around, it looked completely breathtaking. Four long tables were parallel to each other and there was another long table at the top, where all the Professors were sitting. Keanna noticed one of them with a purple turban and raised an eyebrow, he seemed even more scared to be here then she did.

They waited in single-file as Professor McGonagall took out a stool and the Sorting Hat, which abruptly came to life and starting singing a song. Keanna didn't pay much attention to the hat though, because she was scanning the Gryffindor table for Fred. She found him and waved happily at him, he grinned back and mouthed 'good luck'. I grinned and turned my attention back to Professor McGonagall as she explained what they were supposed to do. For the first time, Keanna didn't mind the fact they were going to call out her name, in fact she welcomed it.

"Puddifoot, Tom." Professor McGonagall called, a sandy-haired boy ran up and put the Sorting Hat on, after a moment it called out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Abbot, Hannah,"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Longbottom, Neville,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Randall, Fleur,"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Keanna,"

Keanna took a deep breath and closed her eyes, _no one is going to hate you, Black is a common surname, you can do this_, she thought as she walked up to the stool. She sat down and closed her eyes again.

_Ahhh, someone who is brave, yet scared that someone will find out who her father is? I remember your father, he was just as brave as you, so I know where to put you! _"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table broke out in very loud cheers, making Keanna grin helplessly as she took the hat off, hopped of the stool and ran to join the table, sitting beside Fred and George.

"See, wasn't that hard was it? Now everyone knows your name." Fred grinned.

"Hey Keanna." George smiled.

"OH shut up." Keanna smirked and looked up to the front.

"Potter, Harry," at this everyone went very quiet and then started whispering. Keanna rolled her eyes, she didn't see why people were being rude about all this, after whispering is rude.

It seemed to take the sorting hat quite a long time to decide where to put Harry, but after while of baited waiting, the hat finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The said house burst into a roar of cheers and the twins beside her started chanting.

"We got Potter!" They were chanting, Keanna rolled her eyes at them, but cheered along with them anyway.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, you two!" Percy smiled at Keanna and then at Harry as he sat down next to them.

"Thanks!" Harry and Keanna both said at the same time.

Dumbledore had got up to say a few things after Ron and Hermione joined the Gryffindor table along with two girls called Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Keanna listened raptly to the information, before looking down at her plate, she jumped in surprise when the bowls and plates in front of her were filled with a wide range of food.

"I keep forgetting I'm a witch…" Keanna smirked, before piling chicken and potatoes onto her plate.

Everyone had started to talk about their families, which made Keanna tense up, everyone looked to her and she gulped.

"I didn't know my parents much… My mum died when I was three… and my dad is… Somewhere… For something he didn't do." Keanna gulped and looked up at everyone.

"Oh… I'm sorry." A guy called Seamus said.

"It's fine, I've been living with The Weasleys since I was nine, before that I was living with my Godfather." Keanna smiled slightly.

George was staring at Keanna, completely shocked that she had finally told him something about her. After all these years of ignoring him and not saying a thing to him, she had opened up slightly. I guess it was coming to Hogwarts that done it, but he was a bit annoyed that she couldn't of told her this anytime earlier.

After finishing her dinner, the food disappeared and was replaced with puddings of all sorts. Keanna couldn't help but grin as she piled trifle onto her plate and added cream on top of it. The talk that turned to subjects, but Keanna didn't bother to pay attention because she was so caught up in her own thoughts.

Nobody had shunned her because of where her dad was, and she had kind of guessed that people knew where she meant when she had said 'somewhere'. so she was happy. She didn't have to keep any secrets after all. She turned to look at Fred and beamed at him, he grinned back, and patted my head.

After the feast was over, Percy beckoned all the first years to follow him so he could show them where their house common room is. Keanna followed eagerly, and was brought up a whole lot of stairs and into one of the towers.

"Password?" said a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"_Caput Draconis," Percy said and the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. Percy climbed through this and the first years followed. "This is the Gryffindor common room, this is where you can socialise and do your homework, boys dormitories are up the stairs on the left and girls, up the stairs on the right." and with that everyone walked up said stairs._

_Keanna flopped down onto her bed after changing, and her last thought before she fell asleep, was how amazing this year was going to be. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: well here you go, the next instalment of Keanna Black's life... Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognise.**

**Chapter 4**

Keanna woke up the next day, feeling quite weird, she had had a weird dream, a black cat and a Patronus were included. She frowned and sat up in her bed, looking around, she saw that Hermione was already up as well, but Parvati and Lavender were still fast asleep.

"Morning Hermione." Keanna yawned and swung around the side of the bed so her feet were touching the cold floor.

"Morning Keanna." Hermione smiled back, putting her other sock on. "Good sleep?"

"I had a very weird dream... A black cat was following this Patronus around... and then I woke up. I don't get the point of it really, but hey, it was only a dream." Keanna explained, standing up and manoeuvring her way across the room and into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and then rinsed it out with mouthwash, spitting it out she looked at her teeth, to make sure she hadn't missed anything and then picked up her brush. She sighed, and closed her eyes shut tight, and her hair changed from it's usual wavy brown hair to shoulder-length straight light brown hair, and she smiled, brushing it quickly and heading back to into the bathroom. Hermione froze when she looked up at her.

"What the? How did you get your hair like that?" Hermione asked, dropping her own brush.

"Oh... I'm a metamorphmagus..." Keanna smiled shyly, she forgot that none of the Hogwarts students, or teachers for that matter, would know about that fact.

"Metamorphmagus? Wow, that's amazing." Hermione smiled and then proceeded to pick her brush up and brush her own mane of wild curly hair. "Wish I was one, so I could get rid of this stupid hair."

"I like it." Keanna grinned, picking up her school uniform and robes, then moving back towards the shared bathroom.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled and put her shoes on.

After Keanna was dressed and washed, she came back out of the bathroom and looked at Lavender and Parvati, and another girl who also shared the dorm, but she was quiet and Keanna didn't know her name.

"Should we wake them up?" Keanna asked.

"Probably, or they may miss breakfast." Hermione nodded and the two of them walked over to their roommates beds and shook them awake.

"Sorry, but if you don't get up and ready, you're going to miss breakfast, and be late for class." Keanna explained to a very grumpy-looking Lavender.

"Oh!" Lavender exclaimed, jumping up and out of her bed, grabbing her clothes and hurrying into the bathroom, her hair a wild mess of blonde waviness.

Parvati sat up in her bed, staring around with unfocused eyes, her hair sticking up all over the place, she yawned and then looked at her clock, but couldn't seem to see it properly because she started rubbing at her eyes.

"Is it really morning already?" She finally mumbled, her voice sounding very sleepy.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Keanna said, stretching her arms upwards. "Well I'm gonna head down, coming Hermione?"

"Sure!" Hermione smiled, after waking the other girl up, who turned out to be called Shantel Frazier.

The two Gryffindor girls walked out of the dorm and hurried down the stairs, Keanna was met with curious stares, obviously no one recognised her because of the new hairstyle.

"What? So I changed my hairstyle... I'm still Keanna!" She said the room, which had went quiet.

"How did you change your hair over night?" A familiar voice said.

"I'm a metamorphmagus..." Keanna said, rolling her eyes. "Now if you'd excuse me, Fred, I want breakfast."

"You didn't tell me that on the train." Fred pouted.

"Must of slipped my mind, sorry." Keanna sighed, walking towards the portrait hole.

"Hey wait up! Me and George will come with you!" Fred called, and George got up of the chair he was sitting in, looking annoyed that they were going down to breakfast already.

So the two girls and the Weasley twins hurried down the stairs, Keanna's stomach making growling noises, she moaned, wishing there wasn't so many stairs in Hogwarts. They reached the bottom of the stairs after five minutes of descending and headed straight for the Great Hall, several people had all ready arrived before them, and they all looked tired and grumpy. Keanna saw Ron and Harry talking about what seemed to be Quidditch as her, Hermione and the twins walked up to them and sat down.

"Hey there Harry," Fred said.

"Hi… Uh…" Harry trailed off, not sure which twin he was talking to, this just caused Fred to laugh.

"Harry, that's Fred." Keanna rolled her eyes, grinning madly as Fred shot a glare at her.

"Oh, hi Fred." Harry grinned.

"How are you?" George asked.

"Brilliant." Harry answered.

"That's good, how about you, Keanna?" Fred turned to her.

"Never better!" Keanna laughed, and forked some egg, bacon and sausages onto her plate and digging in, hungrily.

The chat turned towards subjects and Quidditch while Keanna ate in silence, staring up at the staff table, where only a few teachers had turned up. Keanna didn't really recognise any of them, except Professor Quirril, but that was only because he had been pointed out to her by Harry the night before.

Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared and started handing out schedules to her house. Keanna received hers happily and she stared down at it. Apparently she had Potions first with Professor Snape, she looked up at the staff table again and scanned it, then turned to Fred.

"Who's Professor Snape?" She asked.

"Oh, that guy there. He's a greasy git, to be honest." Fred smirked.

"Oh great." Keanna sighed.

And as Keanna found out, Fred wasn't far from the truth, Snape was in fact a slimy greasy git who liked to take points of Gryffindor for no reason whatsoever. This annoyed Keanna into silence so he couldn't take any points from her. Though this plan failed because she forgot to write something down that Snape had told the class to, and when Snape found out, he found it a valid excuse to take five points off Gryffindor. By the end of the class, Keanna was fuming, Gryffindor had lost about forty points all ready in the one class.

"That git." Keanna muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on, he was just doing his job." Hermione said.

"He took points of Harry for not knowing something he wasn't supposed to know yet anyway!" Keanna said, snapping her head around to look at Hermione.

"Okay that is a bit harsh.." Hermione admitted and the two friends, they had decided to become friends during Potions, walked towards their Transfiguration class.

This class went by much quicker, and it was way more interesting than Potions, in Keanna's point of view anyway. She liked the fact that Professor McGonagall had realised her hair was different from yesterday and when she told the professor that she was a Metamorphmagus, she was asked to demonstrate what a metamorphmagus is, while McGonagall gave a very interesting lesson on it.

Keanna was smiling by the end of the class, her hair was now back to it's normal length and was back to being a dark brown colour and very wavy. She skipped along beside Hermione, as they made their way up to Charms. Charms was also a very interesting lesson, and Keanna found that she liked the subject, so by break-time Transfiguration and charms became her favourite subjects.

After break, the Gryffindors had Defence against the Dark Arts and double Herbology, by Lunch, Herbology was added to Keanna's favourite subject list, she did find Defence interesting, but didn't really enjoy sitting in a classroom that smelled of garlic, being taught by a teacher that kept stuttering. It got really annoying after a while.

Keanna headed down to dinner, feeling quite excited, she had never had so much fun in one day since the day the twins had come home from their first year at Hogwarts, after spending a summer of being sad and bored.

"Hey Fred!" Keanna grinned at him and sat down in the seat beside him. "And hey George!"

George looked at her, his eyes widening, _Keanna never talks to me._ he thought, but waved at her anyway, smiling. "Hey!"

"How are you two?" Keanna grinned.

"The usual, happy as can be! We have all ready pulled pranks on Snape _and _filch!" Fred said, proudly.

"Brilliant!" Keanna smiled, she ate her dinner quickly and then rushed upstairs to bed, feeling even better than she had when she had woke up, and even then she was happy.

**A/N: Sorry for the end being all rushed, I had to go! D:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my, I really need to stop stalling on these fanfics of mine!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Keanna Black and Shantel :L Though I won't really be using her xD She's just a fill-up character :')**

**Chapter 5**

Keanna was amazed when she realised that she had spent two months at Hogwarts all ready, when she woke up on Halloween. She must have been having so much fun in classes, that it never really crossed her mind, what time of the month it was. By then, she had started talking to Harry and Ron, though Ron wasn't being very nice to Hermione, so Keanna tended to avoid him when she could.

She slid out of bed, and poked Hermione awake, Lavender and Parvati were also waking up, but the girl called Shantel seemed to be still sleeping. When Hermione finally woke up, Keanna walked over to Shantel's bed and shook her awake. She groaned but eventually was up and getting ready. Keanna hadn't really fit in with her roommates a part from Hermione. But then again, Shantel didn't actually talk to anyone, rumour has it, that she has a group of friends in Ravenclaw though.

Keanna washed and dressed, and then waited for Hermione to be ready too and the two of them walked down into the common room, it was empty a part from the twins, Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys!" Keanna smiled at them, giving Fred a hug.

"Hey Keanna!" Fred laughed, hugging her back.

"Ready for breakfast?" George asked.

"Heck yeah, I'm starving!" Keanna nodded, "Come on then!"

The six of them walked out of the common room and hurried down the stairs, Ron and Harry were busy talking about something, which sounded awfully about some kind of 'three-headed' dog. Keanna rolled her eyes and hopped down the last few steps and into the Great Hall, where she grinned, she loved how it was all decorated.

"Wow," Keanna gasped, looking at the pumpkin lantern and the bats that were flying about the ceiling.

"Quite amazing, isn't it?" Hermione grinned, as they sat down in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Totally!" Keanna nodded and forked food onto her plates and ate quickly. They had Herbology first, and she was looking forward to it.

After the Gryffindor friends finished their breakfast they hurried down to the greenhouses, and walked in. Anticipating a very fun and interesting lesson, which is what they got. Keanna was buzzing with excitement by the time they left for Defence Against The Dark arts.

Defence Against The Dark Arts turned out be somewhat of a joke, as it always did. Professor Quirril ended up on the topic of the weather, which Keanna couldn't understand how it was related to Defence Against The Dark Arts in any way.

"We're never going to learn anything in that class!" Keanna groaned as they made their way to Charms.

"Yeah, I know. We need a new teacher." Harry sighed.

"Honestly!" Hermione sighed.

They arrived in Charms and were delighted that they were going to be making objects fly today,

"Now, don't forget the swish and flick motion we have been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Keanna was paired up with Shantel. While Hermione was put with Ron. Keanna couldn't decided whether Hermione or Ron was angrier about this. She couldn't help but laugh as Ron tried his best to get the feather to fly.

"You're not saying it right!" Keanna could hear Hermione say, which just seemed to anger Ron more.

"You do it, since you're so smart." Ron sighed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione said, focusing on the feather. Keanna opened her mouth in an 'o' as the feather flew up into the air.

"Look everyone! Hermione's done it!" Professor Flitwick grinned.

By the end of the lesson, Ron was in a very bad mood. Keanna walked along side him and Harry, as Hermione was just behind them, but apparently Ron didn't know that, as he said:

"She's a bloody nightmare! No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

"Ron! _I'm her friend, thank you very much!" Keanna said just as Hermione knocked past Ron and ran off._

"_I think she heard you." Harry muttered._

"_Yeah, you'd think that, wouldn't you?" Keanna snapped, she walked off, making her way to her next class._

_Hermione hadn't shown up to any of the classes after Charms, and she hadn't even turned up to Dinner, which was a shame because the food was amazing, in Keanna's point of view anyway. Keanna noticed that Quirril seemed to be missing from the staff table, and didn't have to wait long to find out why, as he came running in a few minutes after the thought had crossed her mind. He seemed to be terrified of something he had seen, which made Keanna frown. She watched as he stopped halfway up the Great Hall._

"_Troll! Troll in the dungeon…. Thought you ought to know…" And with that he collapsed to the ground._

_Keanna's eyes widened, but she didn't scream or panic as many people seemed to be doing around her. She even saw Malfoy scream, which was funny in her opinion. She had faced much worse than a troll and she had the scars to prove it. If you could call a werewolf attack worse then being attacked by a troll that is. Professor Dumbledore stood up and quietened everyone down, they all started up at him, fear in their eyes, well everyone's eyes but Keanna's._

"_Prefects, bring the students to their common rooms, teachers to the dungeons." Dumbledore commanded and Keanna got up._

_They were following Percy, when Keanna heard Harry saying something about Hermione. Keanna froze, Hermione didn't know! She turned around and grabbed Ron and Harry by their robes and dragged them towards the girls bathroom._

"_Oi, Keanna!" Harry complained._

"_You put her in there, and now you're going to get her out!" Keanna snapped, then stopped dead, the shadow of something big loomed in front of them. It came into view but headed straight for a door and went in to a room._

"_There's a key in the door!" Ron whispered. Harry and him ran over and locked the door._

"_YOU IDIOTS! That's the girls bathroom!" Keanna shouted. Harry and Ron looked horrified as they heard Hermione screaming, the free friends hurriedly opened the door and ran in._

"_Hermione! Move!" Harry called, but Hermione had chosen the wrong time to freeze._

_Keanna picked up a piece of rubble and lobbed it at the troll, it stopped focusing on Hermione and turned to look at her. She raised an eyebrow and lobbed another piece of rubble at it. Harry done something both very brave and very stupid, he crept round to the back of the Troll and jumped so that he was fastened around it's neck, but that wasn't what got it's attention, Harry's wand had gone up it's nose._

"_Ewww!" Keanna said, a disgusted look on her face._

"_That's gross!" Ron said._

_Harry was busy trying to dodge the Troll's club, and Keanna was thinking of something to do about it when Keanna realised Ron had taken his wand out._

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" He yelled and the club slipped out of the Troll's hands, the Troll looked up just in time to get hit in the face by it's own club._

"_Wow…" Keanna gasped as she heard footsteps hurrying towards the bathroom._

"_Is it… dead?" Hermione asked._

"_No, I don't think so, just knocked out." Harry said, taking his wand out of the Troll's nose._

"_Ugh, troll bogies!" Ron said, scrunching his face up. Harry wiped the bogies off on the Troll's trousers._

"_What the devil do you three think your playing at?" Came Professor McGonagall's voice._

_Keanna opened her mouth the explain, but didn't get a chance to say anything because Hermione had seemed to get over her shock and was now speaking._

"_Please Professor, it's my fault, I've read about Trolls and thought I could handle them, if they hadn't come to save me, I'd be dead by now." Hermione said. Keanna's mouth dropped open and then put her face into an expression into one that sort of said 'this isn't anything new.' though it didn't look very convincing._

"_You foolish girl! 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor, now if you aren't hurt, please go to your common room." Professor McGonagall said and Hermione walked off._

_Keanna watched her go, but soon turned her attention back to McGonagall, ready to get whatever punishment that was coming their way._

"_Not many first years can take down a fully-grown Mountain Troll… 5 Points each for sheer dumb luck!" Professor McGonagall said, making Keanna's jaw drop for the second time within five minutes._

_The three friends walked back to the common room in complete shock, they had just won Gryffindor house ten points by taking down a mountain troll (It would have been fifteen if Hermione hadn't lost them five points)._

_Keanna climbed into bed, feeling like she'd had a very eventful day. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep, happy as can be._


End file.
